prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubblegum
|death_date = |birth_place = Mobberley, Cheshire, England, UK |death_place = |resides= |billed=Hubba Bubbaville |trainer=AIWF-GB Chris Curtis Mark Belton Keith Myatt |debut= 2002 |retired= |}} Philip Cartner (20 June 1984), better known by his ring name Bubblegum, is a British professional wrestler. He has wrestled in many independent promotions within the United Kingdom but he is perhaps best known for his work in Norton British Wrestling, and his television exposer with Frontier Wrestling Alliance, Real Quality Wrestling and Irish Whip Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Cartner began training in August 2002 with the Stoke-on-Trent based Allied Independent Wrestling Federation-Great Britain (AIWF-GB) promotion run by Chris Curtis, Cartner's extra training came from the likes of fellow AIWF stars such as Mark "5 Star" Belton, Dirk Feelgood, Johnny Phere, Kid Kaos and the 20-year veteran Keith Myatt. Bubblegum found his place as a break out star of the Nottingham-based Norton British Wrestling promotion, having a long-standing feud with Kris Travis over NBW's cruiserweight title since July 2005. On 8 April 2006, Bubblegum would pick up his first title winning a tag team tournament with Stixx to become the first NBW Tag Team Champions. In late 2005, Bubblegum was given the chance to show off his highflying skills on television with the Frontier Wrestling Alliance as part of the FWA's Flyweight Division. Bubblegum would later be given more TV exposure, this time with Irish promotion Irish Whip Wrestling. Bubblegum continued to work for several other independent promotions during this time, forming a tag teams with lucha libre wrestler El Ligero; known as Hubba-Bubba Lucha, and in Garage Pro Wrestling with Dirk Feelgood as The Remarkables. On 18 August 2006, Bubblegum won a 9-Man Elimination Match at Real Quality Wrestling's Summer Brawl 2006 to represent RQW at British Under 23's Championship event on 18 November of that year. The win would also put Bubblegum in contention to become the first Cruiserweight Champion of the company, and though Bubblegum would be unable to win the Under 23's Championship he would defeat Red Vinny at No Pain, No Gain 2007 to become the first RQW Cruiserweight Champion. Outside of wrestling Cartner works at an elevator maintenance company in Cheshire. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Juicy Fruit Driver'' (Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) :*''Thundercracker'' (Tornado DDT) :*''Vanilla Thriller'' (Shooting star press) *'Signature moves' :*Backbreaker rack dropped into a facebuster :*''Bubble-Go-Round'' (Running somersault hurricanrana pin) :*''Gob Stopper'' (Sitout rear mat slam, sometimes as a belly to back suplex counter) :*Sitout facebuster, sometimes from the second rope :*''Sugar Rush'' (Shining wizard) Championships and accomplishments *'Garage Pro Wrestling' :* GPW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) :*Crazy Cruiser 8 Tournament (2006) *'Norton British Wrestling' :*NBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stixx :*NBW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'One Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Ligero *'Premier British Wrestling' :*PBW Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with Brad Fusion *'Real Quality Wrestling / SAS Wrestling' :*RQW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*SAS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Ligero External links *Bubblegum Official website *Bubblegum - Cagematch Database *Bubblegum at NortonBritishWrestling.co.uk *The Wrestling Archive Profile Category:1984 births Category:2002 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Britannia Wrestling current roster Bubblegum Category:P.A.I.D. Promotions alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:1PW Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers